


Jack still got it and he knows it

by capn_cecil_ang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, lips appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds himself looking at his boss' lips over and over again eventually. And so when he has a chance, he takes it and makes it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack still got it and he knows it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble aimed to appreciate John Barrowman's lips - because God dammit those lips sometimes!!!!
> 
> Also, I always forget to type it but of course I own nothing - no Torchwood, no Barrowman's lips (unfortunately), no characters. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I'm just making those charcaters do what I want from time to time (for what I am so so sorry sometimes!)

They look so delicate and soft, so full as they are about to sip from the cup of steaming coffee. Before they do however, their owner stops himself for a second, licking them slightly and oh God I really should look elsewhere. But it so hard not to look at them - so lascivious full and sensual, just waiting for.... oh God! And that sounds they make when they sip from the coffee for the first time – it brings me to my knees every damn time. I try to avert my eyes, to look to its owner’s eyes, but I can’t make myself too. It isn’t until I realise their moving, forming words and oh how perfect they are... But what is this? They seem like their saying my name – Ianto! How perfectly they round around my name every time they say it. Ianto... It isn’t as when anyone else says it. They make it sound so fragile – so special – like my name was something they should cherish, something they should worship. Ianto. My eyes finally snap to the eyes of the man in front of me and I see him looking at me curiously, a bit confused.

“Is there something on my face?” Jack asks and my face starts getting slightly red against my will.

“No,” I murmur, clearing my throat precisely.

“Well then?” Jack raises one of his eyebrows, looking at me a bit amused and somewhat curious at the same time.

“I’m sorry. Were you saying something, sir?” I try to fish something out of my memory, but everything after the moment I came to Jack’s office is blank. Everything after the moment I saw those – no, don’t go there. Not now. Not again.

“I asked you what is your secret ingredient you put in your coffee, Ianto?”

And my eyes are involuntarily drawn back to them – how precisely they round the vowels of my name. They quirk a bit into a knowing, slightly amused smile, showing perfect white teeth and I force myself to avert my eyes again. I’m trying to pull myself together as I take a deep breath and flash Jack a sly fake smile, hoping it’s convincing enough.

“It wouldn’t be a secret, if I told you, sir, would it?”

“Fair enough,” Jack grins and soaks his perfect soft lips in my coffee again.

“If you don’t need me, sir...,” I start, not exactly sure how to end that sentence or what am I even expecting form him for that matter. His eyes flashes momentarily with something I can’t specify, but then he just shakes his head and waves me off. “No. You can go home, Ianto.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Ianto.”

The sound of his voice saying my name is accompanying me through the rest of the evening.

\------------

            Sometimes I think he does it on purpose. No matter how hard I try, he always finds the way to make me look at them. If it is his small easy-going grins, his little special sounds whilst drinking my coffee, or just the way he speaks. Or I walk into his office like now and stop in my tracks because damn – he is sorting one of the UNIT papers and he has a pencil placed horizontally between them. And he glances up to me and just that little crinkle around his eyes as he tries to smile even with the pencil between his lips makes me want to hurl myself towards him and – oh how stupid is it wanting to be that pencil right now? I feel like a hormonal teenage girl coveting after her favourite movie star (who is twice as old at least and could be her father, if not grandfather).

“Ianto, how nice to see you.” Jack says as he pulls the pencil out. The everlasting grin still plastered on his face.

“I understood you want me to take some things down to archives for... well, archiving, obviously,” I say, forcing myself not to look under the line of Jack’s eyes, even though the pencil is back in his mouth. This time it is only its end. He holds it there carefully, the other half in his hand, his tongue flicking to lick the end of it momentarily, like he would be teasing it – or me? He rolls the pencil between his lips few times, watching me carefully, that flash of mischief presented in his eyes again.

“Of course,” I say, swallowing hard, locking my eyes on the alien artefacts placed on the table, rather than on Jack at all.

“See you then,” Jack says teasingly as I grab the artefacts and when I glance at him for the last time before I turn and go away, I swear, he is literally sucking the pencil down. “Don’t be there too long,” he says with a grin and adds, “or I might get to go to find you.”

And once again I am successfully distracted from my work.

\----------

            Archiving took me longer then I thought it would and when I come back up, checking my watch I realise it is almost eight o’clock in the evening. Therefore it is not that surprising everyone’s gone already. Everyone except Jack, of course. As I make my way up to the main Hub I can’t not to notice something weird however. Jack is lying on the sofa in the main area, splayed on his back, his eyes closed. Fear immediately overwhelms me. Jack isn’t the one to take naps and definitely not at eight PM on the sofa. The humming of the computers suddenly feels too malicious as the thought of unknown possible danger creeps into my mind. I hurry myself to Jack, kneeling next to him, whispering his name urgently. There is no response. I worriedly check his pulse, afraid of the worst. But his pulse is normal and steady. I breath out a heavy sigh, coming back to my senses. Still, I stand up to check the computers, if there wasn’t any intrusion. You can never be too cautious in job like this. Everything seems fine and only now I let myself relax a bit. So my boss probably only took a nap – which is totally normal human thing to do. Even if it seems a bit abnormal for him. I can’t judge him for that. He was on the Weevil hunt this morning after all and the Weevils he brought back were pretty vicious. So I don’t really blame him if he needs a rest. I’m sure not going to wake him now. He probably doesn’t even know I am still here. I can also just turn the lights off here and go home. And yet there is still something that doesn’t let me go.

I make few unconscious steps towards my boss, who is still quite oblivious to the outer world. How many chances like this will I have, I wonder? It was tempting me for too long now. And this is... nobody’s here. Nobody will know. I can also delete the CCTV record if I’ll suspect someone finding out. It is not like anyone else except me was going through those records either way.

I crouch in front of my boss again, careful not to wake him. He seems so peaceful, so relaxed. I weigh my options. He seems to be sleeping quite hard. I shouldn’t wake him up, if I’ll be careful enough. I extend my hand hesitantly, trying how far could I go before Jack wakes up. I still can tell him some lie after all, if he wakes up. My fingers are trembling from nervousness and I again feel like I’d be at my teens, trying to ask my crush out on date for the first time. I reach towards Jack’s face and I almost pull back when he stirs slightly, but I convince myself not to. And I close my eyes for a while, breathing in a deep breath. I reach my hand slightly more forward and my fingers touch Jack’s jaw gently. I let your thumb rest on his lower lip and my stomach makes a flip, when Jack’s lips part slightly. They look so inviting, all soft and warm and pink. I caress Jack’s lower lip with my thumb for a moment, still hesitating slightly. But he seems to be deeply in the realms of dreams and therefore I decide. I move my hand away, placing it behind Jack’s shoulder, to support myself and I shift my weight over him. I suck in a sharp breath before I close my eyes and place my lips on his. And it strikes me how good it feels. His lips are even more soft than I imagined. Their warmth spreading to my body, filling me with all kinds of emotions. And suddenly I feel the pressure on my lips. Jack’s kissing me back. And my eyes shoot open, startled, but my fears aren’t fulfilled. Jack’s eyes are still closed, he’s still deeply sleeping. It’s probably just some unconscious reflex. I relax into the kiss again, closing my eyes and leaning closer. I don’t want to pull back. I want this to last forever. But I know it’s not possible. I lean back sooner than Jack will actually wakes up and sit back on my heels. He seems uninterrupted. Good. He won’t remember it. I gave his lips one last glance and with heavy sigh I stand up, leaving the Hub completely.

\--------

            After the main door shuts a wide smile decorates Jack’s face. He doesn’t open his eyes, only rolls on his side, facing the back of the sofa and murmurs for himself: “I knew it.”

He thinks about getting up and going to work for while, but then he just grumbles slightly and makes himself comfortable. Even he can take 10 minutes from time to time, can’t he? And he will make sure these next 10 minutes will be filled with the memories of recent soft warm lips tasting like coffee pressed against his. 


End file.
